Flawed Logic
by BookwormDragon
Summary: Sarek has a confession to make to Jim, and Kirk learns a little more about Vulcan culture. Implied Kirk/Spock.


**Flawed Logic**

**By BookwormDragon**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Neither the Star Trek Universe nor any of the Characters in the Star Trek Universe belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

"My son's childhood was not…representative…of a normal Vulcan childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"It is true that we are a very outwardly composed people when compared to other species, such as humans. But James, we are not soulless machines.

Within the family and the familial bond, there is affection and understanding, as well as support and strength in times of need. There is a saying amongst my people – 'Within the Family, all is silence.'

Family does not condemn one's lapse of logic or expression of emotion, as long as none are harmed by it. It is accepted, but not spoken of aloud – there is no need. The regard of the Family towards one another is accepting and benevolent – even permissive. I understand that it is similar to the human distinction between 'family' and 'company' manners. One does not behave the same way among strangers as one does among kin. It is one of the reasons why Clan is such a central aspect of Vulcan Society, now more than ever.

Vulcan children play – although perhaps not in the same manner that human children do; they develop friendships of mutual respect and benefit, and explore the world around them as their minds and bodies develop. We value our children very highly, and all seek to protect and nurture them. Indeed, most are very indulgent when it comes to the behavior and curiosity of children, even outside of Clan ties."

"But Spock's descriptions of his childhood are nothing like that – when he talks about it at all, that is."

"Spock was…different. You are no doubt aware that Vulcans are touch telepaths?"

"Yes, of course. Although, given some of the things I've seen Spock do, I'm not sure that categorizing you as _touch_ telepaths is entirely accurate."

"I assure you, for most of us, it is quite accurate. Spock is unique in this matter – he is the strongest telepath Vulcan has ever produced within written history. And, as you have observed, he is not limited to touch. He is not aware of it, but even T'Pau herself could not stand against him if he chose to oppose her will. And T'Pau is an Elder, both strong and highly skilled, and she has studied the Mind Arts extensively."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Most Vulcans are truly limited to touch for mental communications. This is why our culture places such importance on the sanctity of the body in social situations. It allows individuals to easily avoid unwanted mental contact. Perhaps, in times of great stress or emotional upheaval, one might perceive the vague intentions of another in close proximity, but no more than that. Even the closest of bondmates only have a general awareness of their mate's health and state of mind and nothing more unless they are in physical contact."

"But I can usually sense Spock's feelings through our bond, unless he's blocking me intentionally. And he can easily sense mine as well, no matter how far apart we are. I mean, we haven't exactly tested how distance affects the bond, but physical contact isn't necessary. We can even exchange thoughts from any position on the ship. Spock is a part of me, and I of him. I'm constantly aware of his presence in the back of my mind. Constantly. I guess I thought that it was like that for all bonded couples."

"Indeed not. You are most fortunate to have a bond of such strength and depth. My own bond with my wife, Amanda, was unusually strong and vibrant when compared to the average Vulcan bond, but it was nothing like what you describe."

"_I grieve with thee._"

"I thank you. Your pronunciation has improved significantly."

"Lieutenant Uhura has been helping me with it, and so has Spock."

"Logical."

"It seems to be working. We're getting a little off topic here, though. Why is Spock so different?"

"We believe that it is because of his mixed-species heritage. Amanda had a high ESPer rating and when her genes were combined with Vulcan genes, a powerful telepath was the result. Or so the data suggests – one sample is not enough to disprove any hypothesis we might develop. The researchers did not foresee this result when engineering Spock, or there may have been more opposition to his conception. They had anticipated that human genes would weaken any offspring's telepathic abilities, not strengthen them."

"Opposition?"

"Our society is built around our abilities and weaknesses as touch telepaths, James. Most of our cultural mores and values are based on it. Few would publically admit it, but the concept of full telepathy is as distressing to Vulcans as it is to many humans. The existence of a being that can access the private thoughts and emotions of another at any time, with no restrictions, is unsettling to many, and violates some of our most deeply ingrained privacy taboos. Logically, Spock's abilities were the cause of much controversy upon their discovery.

The first time he projected his needs directly to us, he was still an infant. Because of his age, he could not be taught correct behavior until his mind was more developed, so an Adept of Gol lodged with us for 1.3 Standards years, in order to block his mental broadcasting and protect our minds."

"You make it sound as if he was attacking you."

"An apt comparison. It was not done from malice or with the intent to harm, but he was still just an infant. He had only instincts to guide him, and his strength greatly outstripped his skill. The force of his broadcasting could have caused irreparable damage, especially to his mother. Until the Adept arrived to aid us, neither I nor she were able gain the rest needed to maintain optimum health. By necessity, we remained in physical contact with each other for much of that period, so that I could shield her mind in addition to my own. It was mentally and physically draining for both of us, and our ability to provide sufficient care for Spock was also diminished by our condition."

"That sounds – serious."

"It was a very stressful period. It seemed only logical at the time to accede to the Council's wishes and raise Spock in a very structured and restricted environment. There were many who believed that if he were not raised in a strict and logical fashion, he would abuse his skills and use his mental strength to cause harm to others."

"Spock? No way! Even when he was angry enough to kill me, he didn't try to hurt me with his mind."

"He was a child at the time, and his moral compass was still unformed. The Council's concerns were logical, although their response was, perhaps, unnecessarily harsh."

"Harsh how?"

"They insisted that he be raised in accordance with the strictest interpretations of Surakian Philosophy. While most Vulcans honor Surak's teachings, only a small minority believe that eradication of all emotion is the path to peace and harmony. Most believe that one should seek to be guided by logic above all else, and that negative and harmful emotions should be suppressed and controlled whenever possible. Our attempts to maintain an outward appearance of calm in public situations are a matter of correct social behavior, not a result of Surakian Philosophy."

"Ok, that explains a lot. Spock and I have been slowly reading the original writings of Surak as a way of teaching me to read and understand Vulcan and Vulcan society. A lot of what he wrote seems to contradict with what Spock has told me about Vulcan Philosophy."

"Your confusion is understandable. My family can trace our lineage directly back to Surak, and even we have not traditionally embraced the more extreme interpretations of his writings. In fact, it was necessary for me to study extensively at Gol during Spock's childhood in order to learn the Philosophies which the Council desired that he be taught. Amanda agreed not to interfere, but she refused to embrace the more extreme teachings, and she insisted that Spock learn about his human heritage as well. I did not think it necessary to inform the Council of this, as it was a private matter and none of their concern."

"But you thought it was perfectly alright to take their advice on child-rearing?"

"As I stated, it seemed logical at the time. I loved my son, as I still do, and did not wish him to become a danger to society. The Council made it clear that he would be swiftly neutralized, should such a situation occur."

"In other words, they coerced you into going along with their plan."

"It did not appear so at the time, but your analysis of the situation is correct."

"That doesn't sound very Vulcan of them."

"As you should have realized by now, James, we are no more perfect than any other species. We strive towards an ideal, but we rarely achieve it in its entirety."

"I guess I was beginning to realize that. It's just that we humans, as well as Starfleet and the Federation, have always held Vulcans in such high esteem. Discovering that you're no better or more enlightened than anyone else is disappointing. And accepting the fact that your idol's feet are made of clay is always difficult."

"An interesting metaphor. Referring to a myth found in one of Earth's ancient religious texts, I believe?"

"Yes, it seemed appropriate. But if only a minority of Vulcans embrace the most extreme forms of Surakian Philosophy, why doesn't Spock seem to know that?"

"Spock has lived a very sheltered life, for a Vulcan. He wasn't even exposed to other philosophies until near the end of his schooling, and then only briefly. His friends and acquaintances were strictly screened, and his access to non-approved material was carefully restricted. His first bondmate, T'Pring, was selected by the Council from a Clan which has traditionally embraced the Philosophies of Gol since the founding of the first Monastery. Many outside the family and the Council believed that it must have been a love-match, because she and her family were far outside of our social circles. And to be betrothed at such a young age is almost unheard of in these modern times – great affection between them was the only logical conclusion that could be made without access to the pertinent facts."

"Spock has only spoken of her once, and not fondly. He said that she had perished with Vulcan, and that he was now free to make his own choices."

"She was unable to provide properly for his mental and emotional needs, and he in turn was too emotional and independent for her comfort. My own mother, T'Pau, thought that the match was a poor one, but the Council wanted another control over his abilities. T'Pring resided with us for 2.7 Standard years after the official betrothal, yet he never sought out her company and was eventually able to block off the influence of the bond almost entirely. His ability to do so greatly discomfited the Council – they had not believed that he would be able to leave Vulcan without her, but he was able to do so and neither of them showed any ill effects because of it. It was as if they were not bonded at all."

"Ok, so let me summarize, here. Spock is a full telepath, which is practically taboo on Vulcan. Because of this, he was ostracized, denied a proper childhood, and his learning and cultural knowledge was severely restricted. His marriage was arranged and almost every aspect of his life was planned by the Council, until he defied them and joined Starfleet. As a result, his understanding of Vulcan Philosophy and Culture is skewed, and his relationships with his Vulcan peers are strained, at best. Furthermore, he has no knowledge of this, believing that his experience is the norm, not the exception. Correct?"

"You have grasped the essence of our discourse, yes."

"Well, there are a few things I still don't understand. One, you mentioned family bonds, implying that Spock didn't experience them properly. Why? Two, the Council threatened to 'neutralize' him if you didn't go along with their plans. Once he rebelled and left Vulcan, why didn't they carry out their threat? Three, if you love Spock like you said, why did you disown him for joining Starfleet? Why didn't you speak to him until after Vulcan was destroyed? And finally, why have you told me any of this? I'm not going to keep it a secret from Spock, you know."

"I am aware of the fact that you will not keep this from my son. The time for such secrets is long past, now, and the Council has little power any longer. Indeed, the two Council Members who were most invested in the plan perished on Vulcan."

"So you want me to be the messenger? Hoping he'll shoot me?"

"Your accusation is unfounded, James. You are Clan and I feel no malice towards you – I would not set you up to be harmed."

"It's a metaphor. It refers to an old Earth saying – oh, never mind that now. Shouldn't you tell Spock yourself? You are his Father, after all."

"Our relationship is still very fragile – I doubt that he would welcome my words on this matter."

"Yes, and whose fault is that? What do you expect, after refusing to speak to him for over a decade?"

"You are correct. The fault is mine, as is the pain that resulted. Even so, I cannot regret my actions, for they kept him safe and alive."

"Kept him safe?! Alive?! What do you mean?"

"It was necessary. My actions prevented him from returning to Vulcan, which made it nearly impossible for the Council to act against him. Once he joined Starfleet, his position there protected him from any reprisals – it would have been politically awkward if their intentions towards him were discovered. Regardless, the Council's intended course of action was clear – they had no intention of allowing such rebellion to go unchallenged. Had I not driven him away as I did, he would be dead or worse than dead."

"Ok, so that answers why the Council didn't act on their threat. They did, they just weren't successful."

"Exactly so."

"And your mention of the familial bonds?"

"It was the opinion of the Council that allowing the bonds to exist beyond the time when they were necessary to maintain sanity would only teach him that such contact with others was acceptable. Also, there was some concern that he would use such bonds to manipulate us. It was deemed an unnecessary risk, and a Healer severed the bonds when he reached the age of six standard years. Even then, the bonds were already weak because he had been taught to eschew mental contact and to shield extensively."

"That's cruel. No wonder he's so fucked up and starved for affection! Not that I'm in a position to throw stones or anything, given my own issues."

"His mother agreed with your assessment, and did everything in her power to re-establish her bond with Spock after it was severed. I believe that she eventually succeeded, although she chose not to inform me of that success. Doubtlessly, she feared that I would inform the Council and allow their bond to be severed once again. It remained a point of contention between us, for which she never forgave me. I regret now that I did not heed her advice, but it is in the past."

"Is he safe now? Do we need to be on the lookout for assassination attempts?"

"As those who most stridently supported the plan are now dead, and as the Council can ill-afford even the appearance of impropriety at this time, it is logical to believe that he is now safe. With the death of several of the Elders, T'Pau has gained a more influential role on the Council. She is Clan, and values Spock's uniqueness. Additionally, the influence of the Elder Selek, who was once known as Spock, is considerable, due to his age and knowledge. In essence, our Clan now has two seats on the High Council, not the one we held previously. As a result, our influence is considerably expanded."

"What if some of them decide to act anyway?"

"Should these advantages fail to produce the desired results, I have taken further steps to ensure my son's safety. I have privately spoken to the remaining Elders and have reminded them that the power they previously exercised is much reduced at the present time, and would no longer be sufficient to overcome the revelation of certain facts that they would prefer to forget."

"You're blackmailing them?! I didn't think you had it in you! I guess spending so much time with us illogical humans has corrupted you after all…"

"I am merely ensuring that they have all of the relevant facts, so that they may make the most logical decision possible. As such, my motivations are perfectly logical. Associating with humans has not corrupted me in any way. Quite the opposite, in reality. Despite your apparently illogical tendencies, I have found the majority of Humans to be highly moral and compassionate beings. Your enthusiastic dedication to the philosophy of IDIC is most commendable."

"We're not perfect either, you know. We have our own problems, and some of them are pretty ugly."

"I am aware. Regardless, you continue to strive towards an admirable ideal, and that is worthy of praise and respect. You must consider that Human Civilization is still quite young, when compared to Vulcan Civilization, and yet you have achieved a moral state that is similar to our own. That is impressive, given the relative time periods involved."

"That seems like a rather revolutionary opinion on your part. Most of the Vulcans I interact with these days seem to think that I'm going to jump up and start killing or raping people at any moment. They treat me like some sort of barely-sentient, dangerous pet. And there have been several who have strongly implied that Spock's choice of me for a bondmate was illogical and perhaps even akin to treason."

"When we speak of our own Barbaric past, we speak of thousands of Standard years of killing and hatred and endless, bloody wars. There were great stretches of wasteland on Vulcan, made so by our Ancestors, who carelessly poisoned the land in their quest for victory against their enemies. To say that the waterways of our planet ran green with blood is not an exaggeration. As a species, we were on the brink of self-annihilation. Indeed, if not for Surak's message of peace and logic, it is highly probable that we would now be extinct. Thousands of Standard years, James. And yet, in barely a fraction of that time, Humanity has reached a level of civilization that equals, and in some ways, exceeds, our own. You may be younger than us, but you are not in any way morally inferior. The potential of your species is great. James, your heritage is nothing to be ashamed of, and if any of us have implied otherwise, we were in error."

"I'm not about to let a bunch of petty, close-minded bigots make me feel ashamed; I was just surprised. IDIC is supposed to be a central tenant of Vulcan Philosophy, after all."

"It is no excuse for their behavior, but many of the Vulcans still among us have never even met an offworlder until now. We were becoming increasingly isolationist in recent times, and the destruction of Vulcan has forced many to encounter a reality they would not have willingly chosen to embrace. Vulcan was not like Earth, with its multitude of cultures and species living together in relative harmony. There were very few non-Vulcans living among us, and they mostly dwelt in ShiKahr, which was considered a very liberal and decadent place by many. And although we do have distinct cultural and philosophical groups, we tend to prefer to live apart from one another. My people are frightened and unsure, James. Their knowledge of Humans is very limited, and as a result, their logic is flawed. I ask that you be tolerant of their errors, as you would be with the ignorance of children."

"Of course I will, Sarek. I wasn't planning to throw a temper tantrum about it, I was just surprised, is all."

"I am grateful for your forbearance. Know that you are welcome in our Clan, James. Your presence does not shame us, but rather brings us much honor. You behavior has been exemplary, and your efforts for our people are most gratifying. Spock's choice was most logical, and those who claim otherwise are in error."

"The feeling is mutual. You and old Spock – I mean, Selek – have been pretty nice to me, and I appreciate it. T'Pau has been kind of chilly, but at least she doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of unpleasant insect."

"It is her way. She is actually quite fond of you, and I believe that you would enjoy her company as well. You have much in common."

"With T'Pau?! No way!"

"You should not be so hasty in your judgment, James. My mother was quite revolutionary in her youth. And her support of Spock has been unceasing, even when it would have been more expedient for her to adopt the rest of the Council's position. It was she who convinced them that acting against him once he joined Starfleet would be unwise. She disapproved of my decision to accede to the Council's wishes, but I foolishly refused to heed her advice. I believe that she and Amanda joined forces to undermine the Council's wishes, or Spock's childhood would have been even more restricted then it was. The Council did not approve of his exposure to Human literature and his study of non-Vulcan cultures, nor to his joining us on our trips to Earth, but T'Pau refused to allow them to interfere with her rights as Matriarch of the Clan. She used her influence and power to protect Spock and Amanda as much as she was able. You would like her, James. She has spent considerable time among humans, and is considered to be the most liberal member of the Council."

"I had no idea. She comes across as so conservative and stodgy."

"Your perception of her is in error; perhaps due to the differing body language cues between Vulcans and Humans. Her formal behavior towards you is prompted by the public location of your interactions, not by any dislike of you personally."

"I'll remember that. Maybe we can have a family meal sometime soon, and really get to know each other better."

"A logical proposal. I will arrange it."

"Great. But I think you'd better hold off until our next visit. Spock is probably going to need that much time to deal with everything you've told me tonight."

"I will bow to your experience in this matter."

"I've got a vid-conference with Admiral Pike on-board the Enterprise this afternoon. I should probably get going, I need to prepare."

"Live Long and Prosper, S'chn T'gai* Kirk James."

"Oh, I'm never going to be able to pronounce that properly! Peace and Long Life, Sarek."

* * *

*It's my understanding that Vulcan naming conventions resemble Chinese naming conventions, which would make _Spock_ Spock's personal name and _S'chn T'gai_ his family, or clan, name. I couldn't find any definitive guidance on this matter online, so this is what I'm going with. Sarek is familiar with standard Human naming conventions (it's pretty clear in the series that Western naming conventions dominate), but inverts Jim's name here because he's making a point. Jim is family, and as family, is entitled to add the Clan name to his own, in the Human fashion used to denote marriage (I'm not sure how Vulcans use naming conventions to denote marriage, so I'm assuming that it's similar). However, joining Spock's clan doesn't eliminate Jim's membership in his own clan, and Sarek acknowledges that by combining all the Clan names.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a lot of exposition. It's just the way it wanted to be written. Who am I to contradict the muse?

This was inspired by many of the actions we've seen Spock undertake in the Original Series. He Mind Melds with alien species through walls, for goodness sake! Hardly the actions of a Touch Telepath. My theory is that Spock is actually a full telepath, but one who truly believes that he is a touch telepath. From an early age, he has been conditioned and trained to believe this, and thus he behaves as if it is true, because to him, it is true. Without a common frame of reference, without the ability to really compare his abilities to someone else's, how would he know differently? The Vulcan culture bits just sort of threw themselves into the story.


End file.
